


Shelter

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Combat, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Panic Attacks, Team Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: The surviving members of Team Miraculous have forged their own way into the akuma’s maze. Will they have the strength to stay together?
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Chat Blanc [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396948
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that my updates to this series are so sporadic. As I mentioned before, canon really took the wind out of my sails. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new addition! I do still hope to finish this series. Thank you for your patience.

It was dark inside the maze. Holding Rena and Bee each by the wrist, Carapace used his googles to lead the way deeper into the flickering, twisted building.

Three pairs of boots echoed on the metal floors, and their breaths burned against bruised ribs. 

A chill raced down Nino’s spine. “Bee!”

“On it!” She spun her top, catching the incoming beast in the black rope and throwing it into the wall with a clang.

Rena winced at the creature’s howl, but she never slowed as Carapace pulled her along. “Babe, I think... I think those things might have been people.”

Carapace stumbled. “Oh, god.” 

Even Queen Bee looked sickened. “What can we do, though? We can’t let them eat us.”

Before Carapace or Rena could fathom an answer, they heard deep laughter echoing throughout the building. “Well, well, well... I have so many visitors tonight. Plenty of new chew toys for my guard dogs,” the voice boomed.

Queen Bee blinked, her eyes widening as fear stole her heart. “No!” She turned to her companions. “It’s Roger! I’d know his stupid voice anywhere.” She trembled. “Sabrina... something must have happened to Sabrina!”

Rena cupped Bee’s jaw and rested their foreheads together. “Queenie, listen to me.” Chloe’s breathing was uneven, so Rena knocked their heads together gently. “Breathe, Chlo. Breathe.” Rena willed her companion to calm. “You have to focus. We’re going to save her. We’re going to save Sabrina.”

Carapace watched the rafters overhead, holding his shield at the ready as the girls stood behind him.

A monster came crashing through the maze, barreling straight for them. Carapace threw his shield, nailing it right in the center of its mottled face. The horrendous yelp sickened his stomach.

“We need your help, Queenie. We need you to calm down. Sabrina needs you to calm down.” Rena pulled away to kick an incoming beast. She drew her flute, smacking the creature back and praying that somehow the person it used to be would be alright. 

Finally, blue eyes fluttered open as Queen Bee took a deep breath. “You’re right.” She squared her shoulders and cartwheeled into a kick, knocking back the second beast headed for Carapace. “I can do this. I have to.”

“That’s our girl!” Rena cheered, grinning.

Her joy was short-lived when a stout akuma leapt down from the rafters. His laughter boomed as his arms spread. “Welcome, children. Blanc invites you to play his game.”

“Blanc?” Carapace felt horrible prescience tickling the back of his mind. “What happened to Hawkmoth?”

The akuma’s barrel-shaped chest bubbled with dark laughter. “Hawkmoth won’t be joining us.”

“Where’s Sabrina?” Queen Bee demanded, holding her top with as much menace as possible.

The akuma startled, recognition flashing across his face for a moment until the purple halo appeared over his eyes. “Sabrina is safe,” he growled. “I, Guardinator, made sure of that. No one can hurt her now.” 

The akuma snapped his fingers, and suddenly the room was engulfed in light.

Carapace raised his shield. “Shelter!”

The jade dome enveloped them just as the maze shifted. The metal walls burned away where they crossed the green energy. 

Guardinator growled. “So you won’t be separated.” His glowing orange eyes narrowed. “Very well.” He raised his other hand and snapped his fingers once more. Instantly, more of the milky, faceless creatures came running, surrounding the dome. “If you stay together, then you shall die together.”

Sparing them no more time, Guardinator grabbed the hem of his cape and turned, vanishing into the shadows of the maze.

Claws and fangs chipped at the shield from every angle. Carapace could feel his strength depleting quickly. “Any ideas?” he called as his knees shook under the onslaught.

“Just one,” said a new voice.

Queen Bee whirled, her eyes narrowed in disbelief and quickly turned murderous she stalked over to the intruder. “You!”

She lifted Mayura by the collar of her suit. “What are you doing here? How dare you show your face!”

Rena nodded, holding her flute at the ready if Mayura dared make a move. “You’ve got some nerve showing your face after— after what Hawkmoth has done.”

The blue-skinned woman held up her hands, looking very tired. The skin under her eyes was bruised. She ignored Rena and kept her focus on Queen Bee. “Hello, Miss Bourgeois. Good to see you again.”

Something familiar tickled Queen Bee’s senses. “I know you, don’t I?”

Mayura smiled, though it fell very short of reaching her eyes. “Duusu, de-transform me.”

Queen Bee dropped the woman in surprise. “Nathalie?” The name escaped her throat in a horrified whisper. 

Nathalie coughed, wrapping her arms around herself and ignoring the pounding of her head that lingered from Blanc’s baton. “Hello, Chloe,” she said at last. “I’m here to help.”


End file.
